Lover & Partner
by Ilwynoges
Summary: Shinichi is back. Back but not alone. A beautilful but arrogant strawberry blond girl by his side, his relationship with Ran will get worse and worse. Will he be able to save it? Or will his magnificent partner steal his heart? Read and review! Sorry if there is any mistake, english isn't my mothertongue Rated T just in case... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I am back

I owe nothing and am just borrowing the characters and the story to express myself

enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ran was running, running as fast as she could. When she had received that call 30 minutes ago, she couldn't believe her ears… HE was back, HE, who she has been waiting for ages, was home. And he called her. Or not exactly him but his mother. But it didn't matter ! Or at least, she though.

A few minutes later she finally arrives in front of the Kudo household

"He is here!" she though excited as ever "He is finally home"

She rushed to the door and didn't even bother ringing.

"Shinichi! You are finally-"

She froze instantly. The scenery looked... unreal. Yukiko Kudo was carying some drinks which she almost knocked when Ran entered the room. Hattori was standing, bandages all over his body. He looked tired but forced himself to smile to her. But the worst was Shinichi. Sitting on a sofa, Ran could see that he was in poor condition. His head was covered by his hands and he didn't even sent her a look: he looked kinda depressed.

**"**What happened?" Is the first sentence that got out of her mouth.

Hattori was the one to answer.

"It... It is a long story."

"I have all the time"

He grimaced.

"It is not my story to tell" He looked at Shinichi. "Kudo? It is when you want."

The detective finally looked up, Ran had a burst. His eyes were filled with insecurity, depress, and... fear?

"I don't feel like telling a story right now."

"Why not?" Ran asked

_"_I... I just..."

"Ran-chan, please. Would you mind coming back later? When I called earlier I didn't except you to come... I am sorry..."**  
**

Ran literally glanced at Yukiko.

"Yes I do". She sayed. "Shinichi, you have been away for 2 years now! And when you finally come back you don't even want to talk to me! How the hell am I supposed to react?!"

"Ran-chan..."

"No! I have enough of this! Tell me Shinichi! Tell what is wrong!"

She broke into tears.

"Hey Mouri."

Ran looked up at Heiji.

"The thing is... a friend of us has been hurt, like very very hurt, and we don't know if she is gonna make it..."

"_She_"? Ran did everything she could not to show her anger, "_she_"? A girl? All the time he was away he was with a girl?

There was a moment when no one said anything.

"I see." She finally said. "Then I'll take my leave."

**"**Hey! Mouri! Don't misunderstand! She is _just_ a friend!"

**"**A friend who has been with him all the time he was away? I don't believe it is only that."

Shinichi suddenly stood up. With a furious look on his face.

"You wanna know who she is? Huh?" His soaked eyes glared sharply towards her's. "Well she is my partner!" Shinichi shouted once again. She was still shocked by his rather defensive state. "She has been my partner for a year and half now! She is like my best friend! How would you react if Sonoko was on the verge of death?"

**"**I... I don't know..."

**"**Don't play dumb! You would be devastated!"

**"**Well... Yes maybe! But does it mean that you have to ignore me?"

Shinichi was about to answer when someone suddenly cut him.

"Hey, would you please make less noise, I was trying to get some sleep."

A woman with short auburn hair and deep grey eyes was standing in the doorway, taking support on the wall, she was covered with dried blood, bandage was covering her all body, her face was reflecting exhaustion and weariness. Her appearance casted a cold. Everyone shut down for a minute. Or maybe two. The silence seemed to irritate the injured girl enough for her to say:

"Hey Kudo, what's with that look on that face of yours?"

While speaking, a smile had made his way on both the woman and Shinichi's face. She kept on talking while her hands started to shake.

"Don't you dare worry for me you stupid detective!"

And after a few hesitation:

"I am back."

Shinichi's smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, welcome back, Shiho!"


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Hey there! Yes! The REAL chapter 2 is out now! Sorry it took a little time but when I wrote it for the first time I wasn't satisfied with my work. So I actually deleted everything and wrote a totally different thing...And it turned out to be that! Which, I am quite content with. However if you don't really remember the end of Chapter 1 you better read once again since it takes place right after it!

Ah! Almost forgot! I got a comment (from Sephiria) asking how could Shiho be standing in the doorway, since she was supposed to be on the verge of death. Well well, the answer is actually reallly simple: Sometimes when people are about to die, they happen to have what is called an energy boost. Wich means that these people will be feeling better, like if they were healing, just before to die. Some are aware, some not. But don't worry I am not gonna have Shiho die! This is why the other reason could make more sense. Shinichi was in intense stress, since he didn't really know if she was going to wake up, and he kinda exaggerated things. Here is your answer! Hope it helped you!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"I am back."

Shinichi's smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, welcome back, Shiho!"

Hardly had he said that, that the girl collapsed and began to cough up blood. The detective rushed to her so fast that no one really had time to react. He caught her in his arms and wrapped her in a protective way.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Obviously not, how can you call yourself detective if can't even figure that out?" Replied the scientist with her usual sarcastic tone though her voice was weak.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the sofa.

"Well well. Princess carry?"

"Oh? So you would prefer a potato carry?" Shinichi said smiling "I will give you one once you'll have recover!"

Shinichi nodded to Yukiko, who asked everyone to leave in silent. While Hattori left without any sign of displeasure, Ran, she, did not move an inch. Her eyebrows still frowned.

"Ran... please."

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I won't."

She had to be strong.

"Ran..."

She was sure she wouldn't be able to see him go away from her once more.

"I won't go."

She will _not_ let him go. Not anymore.

"Ran."

She felt the change in Shinichi's voice. It was not a question anymore. He was ordering her to go. She hesitated.

"I want answers. I won't go until I get answers."

His voice soften.

"Please. Come back tomorrow."

"_A compromise huh?_" She knew it. He will never answer the next day if he didn't want to answer now.

"No."

"Tell her..."

Ran almost gasped in surprise, the woman, Shiho was her name, had intervene. She glared at her, trying to understand her motives. Shiho caught her gaze.

"What? Have I said something funny?"

The high-school girl remained silent, not knowing what to do or say. The injured girl sigh, an annoyed sigh, obviously.

"Come on Kudo-kun. Tell her everything, I am okay with her knowing about me."

Ran dared threw a look at Shinichi. Her eyes widened. He had such a serious face. Not only serious but also concerned. Why? Why was he so concern with that girl? What were their links? He opened his mouth.

"Are... Are you sure?" He asked uncomfortable. "Even about... Akemi?"

Shiho shivered.

"... I would rather like you to avoid this part but if it is really needed, I guess I don't really have the choice."

Shinichi looked anxious, anxious to reveal his past experience, his link with this... girl. What had brought them to be partners, where they met for the first time, the circumstances, with some sort of modest attitude.

Ran couldn't deny, she was jealous. Jealous of the way they looked at each other. They seemed to talk without letting a word split out of their mouth. Just by looking into each other's eyes was enough. She remembered that day when Shinichi told her he loved her. And she doubted. She doubted that these words were one day true. Or that they were even for her.

"Okay." His voice was calm, and somehow resigned. "I'll tell her. About _everything_."

Shiho shivered once more. She pressed a little bit more into the cover Yukiko had gave her before to leave. Her eyes fixing the ground with blank eyes.  
Shinichi sat in the armchair and invited Ran to do so as well.

He sigh. "I am warning you, it is a very long story."

"I already told you, I have all the time of the world."

He smiled at her.

"Well then let's start!"

* * *

End of chapter 2, so yeah, I know the plot is still not really clear, but I felt like I needed to deepen Ran's feeling before I started to do anything else... Even though I did gave her a kinda selfish attitude, I feel like she would definitely act this way since she hasn't seen him in two years! Oh! So, it makes them respectively, 18, 18 and 19. Just to say! And Shiho will be more important in next chapter too. I mean, both of them are obviously important in the story, but they'll be some chapters like this! As for Hattori, He had like, no use... But you'll understand why in the next chapters! Hope you enjoyed! ;)

Review if you feel like doing so!


End file.
